familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Savage (1607-1682)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1607 |birth_locality=Rocksavage, Cheshire |birth_county=Cheshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1682 |death_month=02 |death_day=14 |death_locality=Boston, Massachusetts |death_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1637 |wedding1_locality=Boston, Massachusetts |wedding1_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1652 |wedding2_month=9 |wedding2_day=12 |wedding2_locality=Boston, Massachusetts |wedding2_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |globals= }} Biography Thomas Savage (1608 - February 14, 1682) was an English soldier and New England colonist and merchant, attaining the rank of major in King Philip's War. Life Born in Taunton, Somerset, he was son of William Savage, a blacksmith. Thomas was apprenticed to the Merchant Taylors of London on 9 January 1621. 1637 Portsmouth Compact Signer He was one of the signatories of the 1637 Portsmouth Civil Compact founding Portsmouth, Rhode Island, the 2nd settlement in the new colony of Rhode Island. This group, most of were caught up in the events of the Antinomian Controversy from 1636 to 1638, had followed the family of dissident preacher Anne Hutchinson and her family from Massachusetts Bay Colony seeking religious freedom. This document was the first compact to declare both political and religious separation. He went to Massachusetts with Sir Harry Vane aboard the Planter in 1635. He was admitted a freeman of Boston in 1636. The next year he took the side of his mother-in-law, Anne Hutchinson, in the controversy that her teaching excited. He was compelled in consequence to leave the colony, and with William Coddington he and many others founded the settlement of Rhode Island in 1638. Savage was a signer of the Portsmouth Compact, which was founded by his in-laws, the Hutchinsons. After living there for some time he was permitted to return to Boston. Military Career He became a member of the Military Company of Massachusetts in 1637. In 1639 he was elected as the company's second sergeant and in 1640 he became its first sergeant. In 1641 he was elected for a one year term as lieutenant of the Military Company of Massachusetts. He was reelected as lieutenant in 1645 and was elected as captain of the Company in 1651. He was also re-elected as captain in 1659, 1668, 1675 and 1680. He was one of the few, and possibly the only, persons to be elected as captain of the Company five times. Membership in AHAC This individual is a registered member (1637 roster) of Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts (AHAC), which is the oldest chartered military organization in North America and the nineteenth oldest chartered military organization in the world. Its charter was granted in March 1638 by the Great and General Court of Massachusetts Bay and signed by Governor John Winthrop as a volunteer militia company to train officers enrolled in the local militia companies across Massachusetts. Membership in the company has traditionally been selected from the upper middle and upper classes of Boston society. 1675 King Phillips War In 1671 he was chosen deputy for Andover, and in 1675 commanded the forces of the state in the first expedition against Metacomet. Political Career On 12 March 1654 he and Captain Thomas Clarke were chosen to represent Boston at the general court, of which he continued a member. He was elected speaker of the assembly in 1637, 1660, 1671, 1677, and 1678. After representing Boston for eight years, he became deputy for Hingham in 1663. In 1664 he, with many other leading citizens, dissented from the policy of the colony in refusing to recognise four commissioners sent by Charles II of England to regulate its affairs, and in 1666 he and his friends embodied their views in a petition. In 1680 he was commissioned, with others, by the Crown to administer an oath to Sir John Leverett the governor, pledging him to execute the oath required by the act of trade. In 1680 he was elected ‘assistant’ or magistrate, and retained the office until his death on 14 February 1682. Upon his death his estate had a net value of over 2,500 pounds. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Hutchinson Savage was twice married; first, in 1637, to Faith Hutchinson (1617-1652), daughter of William and Anne Hutchinson. By her he had three sons and two daughters. She died on 20 February 1652. They had 7 children: Habajah, Thomas, Hannah Gillam Sylvester, Ephriam, Mary Thatcher, Dionesia Ravenscroft Hadley, & Perez. Source: Anderson's Great Migration Study Project # Habijah Savage (1638-1668) # Thomas Savage (1640-1705) # Hannah Savage (1643-1722) # Ephraim Savage (1646-1730) # Mary Savage (1647-1730) - md Thomas Thatcher Jr, son of founding paster of Old South Church in Boston. # Dionesia Savage (c1649) # Perez Savage (1651-1694) 2nd Marriage: Symonds On 15 September he married Mary, daughter of the Rev. Zechariah Symonds of Charlestown, by whom he had eight sons and three daughters. She survived him, and afterwards married Anthony Stoddard. # Sarah Savage (1653-1713) - md Capt John Higginson (1646-1719) who appears as a court official in the Salem witch trials. # Richard Savage (1654-1655) # Samuel Savage (1656-1656) # Samuel Savage (1657-1657) # Zechariah Savage (1658-1658) # Ebenezer Savage (1660-1684) # John Savage (1661-1661) # Benjamin Savage(1662-1693) # Arthur Savage (1663-) # Elizabeth Savage (1667-) References * Thomas Savage (1607-1682)/list of notable descendants * Park, Lawrence (1914). Major Thomas Savage of Boston and his descendents. David Clapp & Sons. * Ancient America Artillery Company Officers * - Wikipedia Category:Members of AHAC Massachusetts Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category:People from Taunton Category:Businesspeople from Boston Category:People from colonial Boston Category:People of colonial Massachusetts Category:People of colonial Rhode Island Category:King Philip's War